After Party
by ita.chan.venciano
Summary: Quien sabe que pasa cuando un Americano y un alemán deciden beber algo juntos? Posible Lemon, PruAme. (no s me da bien resumir ;A; echen un vistazo 3 /)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo~! Este es mi primer fic serio creado y dedicado para Misty-chan y a Alba-chan ^3^/ Este fic es un PruAme (Prusia x América), algunos pensarán que es una pareja un tanto rara, pero a mi me parece que hacen una muy buena :D. **

**Lo he catalogado Rate M por un muuy posible Lemon (*/¡/*). En está historia el Seme será Gilbert (prussia) y el "Uke", Alfred F. Jones (américa, obviamente ;3) Por último diré que los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya me gustaria ;A;), son de ****Hidekaz Himaruya****.**

**Sin más dilación: ¡El fic! (por fin, no~?)**

CAPÍTULO 1

Se encontraba sólo en su enorme mansión. El último en irse había sido su hermano canadiense. Se paró un momento a contemplar el desorden que su fiesta había causado en su grandioso salón , **"Canadá estará fuera unos días... ¡Esperaré a que vuelva para recoger todo esto! "** Pensó como sí fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Era habitual en el desordenar y no recojer después, pues siempre dejaba esa tarea a su pobre hermano, el cual se iba a tomar una semana devacaciones en casa de francia. Francamente no sabía porque s había ido a casa de ese sujeto, pero al parecer este le iba a enseñar alta cocina.

En fin, sería mejor ir a la ducha, después hacer una visita al señor sofá y por último ver la tele para quedarse dormido allí mismo. Ese parecía un gran plan, así que fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y cubrirse de cintura abajo con una toalla. Caminó por los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta escuchó agua cayendo, haciendo que el americano se parar en seco y se pusiera pálido en pensar en que una figura fantasmal ocupando su cuarto de baño. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en libro que podría ser, hasta que escuchó una voz un tanto familiar.

**-kesesese~! Eres todo un miedica, América! Mi awesome yo te ha asustado~?- **Dijo en tono de burla aquella voz.

**-A mi nada me asusta, sabes acaso lo que significa "Hero"?!- **Respondió el supuesto"Héroe" abriendo la puerta de una patada algo molesto, pues le había hecho creer que era un fantasma asustandolo.

**-Como no signifique "Cobardía asustadizo", ¡no!- **Dijo el pruso riendo fuertemente tapandose con una toalla su zona inferior.

**-Se puede saber además que narices haces aquí, Prussia?! La fiesta hace rato que se ha acabado! Es más, a tú ni te había invitado! C...como has pasado mis medidas de seguridad?!- **América estaba entre sorprendido y furioso. No era tan fácil superar su seguridad tan tranquilamente. Ya no sabía que pensar de el.

**-Estás dudando de mi awesomidad ~? Además sí te lo digo, ya no podré hacerlo an fácil~! Kesesese~! Juego de niños!- **Esta vez se río tan fuerte que se tuvo que sujetarse el estómago con ambas manos. Prussia agarró su maleta refrigerador y sacó un refresco y una cerveza. **-Simplemente, como no me habías invitado pensé en colarme! Kesesese~! Te hace un brindis por el éxito de la fiesta y mi entrada triunfal~?- **Lo dijo con la su gran y habitual sonrisa.

América acepto al ver el refresco y guió a su nuevo "invitado" al salón. Que podría pasar por tomar algo con el albino...?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo de PruAme ^_^/ **

**Se aceptan comentarios y críticas, intentaré mejorar a cada capitulo~ **

**Dewa Matta~! =3=/**


	2. Chapter 2

After party: Chapter 2

**Ciaoo~! Porfin he podido seguir este fic dedicado a mis amigas Misty y Alba~!**

**Sólo os diré que está historia empieza a tomar forma! Se empieza a notar la tensión (ya veremos sí será sexual o no xD) acumulda entre el que es uke y el que es seme =w=**

**Os dejaré sin fic como no deje de enrrollarme como la pasta en mi tenedor xD**

**PD: Para "Ore-sama Misty" dato curioso; No hay nadie igual o más awesome que tú xD Llevas Awesomidad pura por las venas :'D**

**Dicho esto: Ha devorar (mejor dicho, leer xD) este fic -Risa perversa-**

_After Party Chapter 2_

Después de acceder a tomar algo con alemán, América condució al peliblanco a su habitación, el cual no parecía acordarse de que sólo les vestían unas toallas agarradas a la cintura. Se dirigió directamente al armario aún algo rojo por la "sexy" visión del albino, al cual miró de reojo sin poder evitar fijarse en aquel esbelto cuerpo algo musculado y de una piel muy blanca que parecía ser perfecta. El americano se volvió un poco más rojo.

-Porque me miras así~?- se percató de la evaluación visual por parte del rubio- Es que quieres ver mis cinco metros? Kesesese~! -dijo riéndose ruidosamente con los brazos cruzados y dándose aún más importancia-

Aquella voz sacó de sus pensamientos al dueño de la mansión.

-No te miro! S...sólo te estoy cojiendo algo de ropa! No vas a ir desnudo por mi casa, no?!

Aún estaba enfadado por el susto en su cuarto de baño.

-Además, dudo mucho que con tanto ego te quede sitio para tener cinco metros!- Dijo intentando devolverle la pequeña burla al mayor de los alemanes- Y supongo que tendrás tú ropa en la mochila no? -dijo ya algo más calmado-.

-Por supuesto! -pequeña pausa- que no~! Es gracioso pero cuando entré en el baño, la ropa se me mojó considerablemente cuando Gilbird se poso en la llave del agua, por eso me puse está toalla! Kesesese~ -Se río como sí fuera una anécdota pasada que no afectase al presente.

-C...como...Que?! -América estaba con la boca abierta al pensar que podría haber entrado por la ventana de aquella estancia. No. Era imposible. Estaban en un segundo piso, no podría haberlo escalado ni el.- Espera, te dejaré algo de ropa!-

Gilbert tan solo asistió de forma algo picara y se estiró en la cama como si fuera su propia casa con las manos detrás de la cabeza a esperar a que el otro le diera algo que ponerse. Cerró unos segundos los ojos cuando le tiraron la ropa a la cara. Era una muda de ropa interior, pantalones tejanos y una sudadera negra bastante básica.

-Cambiate de una vez! Girate y no mires..!-dijo Alfred casi como una orden a la vez que daba la espalda al prusso. Cuando pensó que rl peliblanco no miraba, empezó a ponerse los boxers con toalla aún puesta para disminuir el riesgo de que aquel "invitado" pudiera espiar (cosa que estaba haciendo). Al terminar de cambiarse y ponerse algo bastante más decente, El rubio dirigió al huésped a un salón con una enorme televisión y un también gran sofá. Justo al sentarse (aunque Gilbert más bien se tiro en plancha) el prusso sacó dos botellas, una con lo que parecía ser refresco de Cola y la otra con lo que evidentemente sería cerveza.

-Hoy quiero que pruebes esta bebida~!- dijo con su habitual sonrisa picara- No te prepcupes, no lleva demasiado alcohol! Kesesese~-

-Es que quieres emborracharme?- Dijo ya con su habitual risa arrebatandole aquella bebida de las manos del otro para dar un sorbo. Probó dudosamente aquella mezcla de bebidas para después lamer sus labios y tomar un buen trago de la dulze mezcla de liquidos. -Está muy bueno! De que es?- pregunto muy sorprendido, pues no parecia tener alcohol.

-Sabia que te gustaria, mi awesome yo nunca falla!- comentó al ver a su amigo pasar de un sorbo a tomarse casi toda la botella- Además sólo es Ron con cola! -el prusso, que hasta ahora habia estado pendiente de Alfred, empezó a tomar su cerveza aun mirando al otro de reojo:

"_Me gusta esa aura infantil y despreocupada que el americano desprende, su sonrisa y sus ojos de un azul cielo brillante y... "Joder! Ya estoy otra vez con eso en la cabeza! Esto no es para nada awesome! Maldición!"_

Gilbert estaba rojo por lo que acababa de pensar y para dismular delante del otro se tomó toda la cerveza de un solo trago y abrió una segunda para hacer ver que su rojez era culpa del alcohol. Aunque lo que no notó es que el rubio ya habia visto la rojez que tenia antes de que se puliera toda su bebida:

"_Me alegro de que haya venido, siempre me anima con esa brillante sonrisa y su alegre personalidad... Ojalá viniera aún más amenudo para... Un momento... Esto no puede ser! Es como si un heroe se enamorara de un villano! Que acabo de decir? ENAMORAR?! Que clase de tonterias estoy pensando! Esto no es de heroes! Es tipico de una de esas peliculas de dramatismo romantico!"_

Después de pensar "esas tonterias" estaba en un estado como de _Shock_ pues estaba rojo y paralizado.

-He..hey! América! Estas bien?! Tienes mala cara, no habrá sido por el alcohol...?!- El prusso se preocupó al ver la cara roja y las manos temblorosas del contrario, el cual seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"_Tengo que asegurarme de que no es lo que creo, así que voy a hacerlo! Además DEBO hacerlo! Me lo dejaré claro a mi mismo!"_

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio a Prussia más cerca que antes y aprobechando eso, le agarró del cuello de la sudadera y le plantó un beso en los labios. Un beso del cual se separó enseguida, pues se habia puesto como un tomate tan rojo como los del español y se avergonzab de su acto.

"_L...lo he echo! Seguro que se ha enfadado conmigo y..."_

-Ha este juego sabemos jugar dos~! Kesesese!- sacó de sus pensamientos al otro riendo de una forma algo burlona y pervertida.

Antes de darse cuenta, el albino se habia tirado (literalmente) encima del americano quedando estirado sobre este clavandole un profundo beso, del cual el otro sin darse cuenta correspondió abriendo un poco sus labios dejando entrar la lengua contraria en su boca. Las lenguas se juntaron haciendo más placentera la experiencia de ambos. Separaron sus labios aun unidos por un hilo de saliva para coger aire. El americano pudo ver una sonrisa triunfante en la boca del prusso, y el pruso pudo ver un más que adorable América, que a pesar de la vergüenza que mostraba su enrojezido rostro, pedia más con la mirada.

-Te gusta como besa mi awesome yo~? Por que parece que quieres más~- Dijo un poco burlon y con tono pervertido, justo antes de volver a plantarle un brusco beso al rubio.

-Mng...~- el prusso se separó hasta que sus labios tansolo rozaran para escuchar la respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Sus respiraciones empezaban a ser algo entrecortadas- De… de besar bien si que besas...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero y yo...? q...que tal esto?-dijo clavando otra vez sus labios en un sensual beso, dejando al otro con las ganas de una continuacción.

-Es perfecto~ -Dijo el peliblanco llendo a entre lamer y morder el cuello del contrario a la vez que empezaba a meter una mano en la camiseta del "heroe" para poder toquerear uno de sus pezones.

America soltó un agudo gemido, lo cual le encanto al otro, que siguio lamiendo mientras bajaba por el cuello hasta llegar a los pezones donde se detubo un segundo sentandose para poder quitarse la sudadera y dejar una palida piel al descubierto. Después le arrebato la camisa al contrario para ponerse de nuevo a lamer, esta vez los pezones. Entre las suaves mordidas y el contacto de la lengua en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, el americano jadeaba y soltaba algunos gemidos. Fué entonces cuando el que estaba encima empezó a notar el bulto que se formaba en el pantalon de ambos para acabar decidiendo que una de sus manos se pusieran a masajear esa parte. Un fuerte gemido de sorpresa y placer llego a sus oïdos, lo que le encantaba.

-Aquí te gusta, verdad~? -Dijo metiendo su mano en el pantalón del contrario con una sonrisa aun más pervertida.

-A...ahí...no...y..yo...- Estaba completamente rojo y le daba vergüenza mirar el prusso por lo que se tapó la cara con el brazo.

Notó como le cojia el miembro y lo movia ritmicamente de arriba a bajo, por lo que se arqueó muy ligeramente. El otro sonrío ante las reacciones contrarias, aprobecho para bajarle el pantalón a la vez que la ropa interior y bajo su cabeza para a la vez que seguia con la masturbación empezando a lamerlo haciendo al otro soltar un enorme gemido. Prussia lo agarró de las caderasy lo giro quedando pecho sobre espalda.

-Alfred, lame mis dedos... -dijo un más que exitado prusso, que no creia poder contenerse mucho más.

-V..vas a... -dudó unos segundos- Es...ta bien... -dijo lamiendo en circulos sus dedos a la vez que sus jadeos aumentaban.

Cuando estubieron bien empapados, y Gilbert se habia abierto sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su miembro, los sacó de la boca para masajar la entrada e introducir un dedo, haciendole soltar un pequeño grito agudo. Cuando el Americano se habia adaptado al primer dedo y a los dos siguientes, el mayor los sacó y puso la punta de su pene en la apretada entrada.

-Sabes que te va a doler, quieres que continue o no...?- aunque haya dicho eso, no iva a poder detenerse. No en aquel punto.

America asintió muy nervios. Gilbert lo introdució lentamente haciendoles soltar un enorme gemido a los dos, uno principalmente de dolor, pero el mayor no empezó a moverse hasta que el estubiera mejor. Entonces empezó con las estocadas, al principio eran lentas pero el ritmo aceleró al igual que la exitación. Ahí fue cuando los fuertes gemidos de Alfred pasaron de dolor a puro placer hasta llegar los dos al climax y dejando salir la esencia de cada uno a la vez que un muy fuerte gemido entrecortado dejandolos exaustos.

**_(****/¡/)/_**

_Más tarde, en la ducha..._

Era el turno de asearse, y un dolorido America se habia pedido el primer turno cuando por el agua y el dolor de caderas se volvió a caer (ya le habia pasado bastantes veces desde que Prussia le habia llevado en brazos al baño y dejado en el asiento de la bañera).

-Has disfrutado de mis "_cinco metros"_?! Kesesese~- Resonó esa voz que le hizo volver a sonrojarse.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un sexy Prussia con la toalla en el cuello a la vez que sonaban unas claras palabras de los labios prussos:

"_Repetimos?"_

**Fin**

**Que les ha parecido~? La verdad lo queria más largo el fic, talvez con un ****_Chapter 3 _****xD Aunque otra vez será ;3 **

**Buono tomato, buono~ -Se va dando saltitos y cantando- Ah! Y no olviden comentar, acepto criticaaas~! -grita desde lejos y huye-**


End file.
